<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TRIP ko lang by Kryptonit3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895705">TRIP ko lang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3'>Kryptonit3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>IDontKnowHowToUseTags, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonit3/pseuds/Kryptonit3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you try to behave, but fate wants you to be kinky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stell Ajero/Sejun Nase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TRIP ko lang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/gifts">R_ATIN</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2nd fic. Yey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SEJUN POV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This trip wasn't really planned. We were snoring our ass off when Ken decided to book us a trip to El Nido. We were tired and all from work so we do need some vacation or something.</p>
<p>When we arrived, vans weren't available. So we had to take a bus, at night. Which was great, since we can sleep on the trip--sike! Who says I'm sleeping? Goddamn, Stell. Why do you wear tight gray sweatpants? You have buldges everywhere.</p>
<p>Stell and I have a quite messy relationship. Josh, Ken, Justin, the management, and everyone around us are still oblivious. They didn't know that we did IT in the condo, on Ken's bed. There are many things that they don't know and we do our best to keep it that way.</p>
<p>It was already midnight. All of the more or less 15 passengers, including my members, were already asleep except me. How can I sleep when the thought of Stell's..... mountain was in front of my brain. Stop, Sejun, behave yourself, beha--. The driver then turned the lights off and turned on a single, dimmer, light. Kung sinusuwerte ka nga naman. Even the driver wanted me to make a move.</p>
<p>And so I did. He was wearing his Panda Sleeping Mask while a blanket with strawberry prints all over it covered his body. Cute. I lifted his blanket to reveal his left thigh. I caresses it, squeezing it occasionally. I then lifted more of his blanket to reveal his buldging member on his pants. He groaned when I started palming his dick. He wasn't hard since he's still in deep sleep. My hand ain't working huh? How about my mouth. </p>
<p>I quickly ducked between his legs and covered myself in his blanket. I pulled down his pants then grabbed his semi-hard cock. This looks as handsome as Stell is, I though to myself.</p>
<p>"Ugh? Sejun? What the fuck?!" Stell hissed at me when he lifted his blanket and see me with his cock buried deep in my mouth. I pulled away from him and olace my index finger across my mouth, "Shh", then I got back to work. Stell gulped, judging by the bobbing of his Adam's Apple. He tried to muffle his moans by biting his bottom lip, am I really that good?</p>
<p>He was hard on my mouth. His head hitting the back of my throat, occasionally hitting my uvula, making me gag. I felt Stell's hand grip my hair through the blanket, he pushes my head down, while he bucked his hips up and down, making me choke on his dick even more. "K-keep going Sej, ugh, t-they are still sleeping, ah shit" they were sleeping, not until the driver put the brakes on and sent everyone flying everywhere, Stell lunged forward, forcing his dick to be buried way too deep down my throat.</p>
<p>I withdraw his member from my mouth as I start to cough like a maniac, tears forming in my eyes. He pulled up his pants after seing Justin was already awake. "Are you okay? I'm sorry" Stell cupped my face then wiped my tears. "It's okay. I'm fine" I gave him a kiss, then we got down from the bus, like everyone else did.</p>
<p>"Sorry po, pero meron pong problema sa makina, medyo matatagalan ho ang pag-ayos pero, aayusin po namin as fast as possible" the conductor said to us A lot of--wait--All of the passengers were furious, complaining how busses always breakdown and stuff. "Babalik na ako sa taas, sarap ng tulog ko eh" Ken told us. "Kayo, dre?" "We'll wait here" I told Ken, gesturing that by "We", I mean "Stell and I" "I'll stay here as well, malamig~" Justin added "Tara dre. Inaantok din ako" Josh stretched his arms. We nodded at each other before Ken and Josh went back inside the bus.</p>
<p>It was dark, there only two streetlights that lit the streets, and there's a view deck across the street. It was dark inside, by dark I mean pitch black, a perfect place to f--</p>
<p>"Let's go" Stell grabbed my hand and he pulled me along, heading towards the view deck. We were inside, and I can't really see the interior because of how dark it was is in here. We leaned rails, putting our weight on our elbows.</p>
<p>"It's nice, isn't it?" Stell said to me. I only let out a silent hum. I was so fascinated in how the stars glowed above the mountains, and the owls hooting at the distance, the way the cold wind blows, and how the--GAH!</p>
<p>I feel my pants being pulled down with force. Then I heard someone spit. "What are you doing Stel--AHH!" I had no time to prepare, I lowkey screamed when I feel Stell's length all the way inside my ass. "Shut up! This is was you wanted right? You naughty boy" he began to thrust mercilessly. My legs began to tremble, "Ahhgr, ahh. Deeper Stell. AH!". I bit ny lower lip, trying hard not to scream, as Stell continued to plow my ass as if he wants to destroy my insides.</p>
<p>"What are you guys doing here?" Justin shouted, as he enters the building. "Kanina ko pa kayo hinahanao, dito lang naman pala kayo" Stell quickly pulled himself off me, then I pulled up my pants. I hope he didn't notice. "Ah, w-wala. Nag papahangin lang" Stell answered, the only thing lit inside the room was Justin's face, he was with his phone. He looked convinced with Stell's statement. "Hmm, balik na ako. Wala namang maupuan dito." he then turned his back against us, placing his earphones back in his ears.</p>
<p>I gave a relieved sigh, relieved that Justin didn't notice our dirty work, but the sigh turned into a gasp when Stell pulled me in the darkest corner of the room, pinning me down on the cold concrete floor as he, again, pull my pants off. "You think were done?" he hoisted my legs up on his shoulders, then positioned himself on my entrance. "Ah, you're so tight Sej, geez!" he started to hastened his pace, each thrust hitting the sweet spot inside me. "Yes S-stell! Oh, faster! Ahh". I didn't hold my moans back, knowing that no one's gonna be looking for them.</p>
<p>"Shit, Sej, I'm gonna, ugh". As if on cue, the bus' engine roared to life as Stell's cum coated my walls. He then plopped on my chest, heart beating faster and faster. We stayed at that position for 10 seconds or so, then we stood up and cleaned ourselves. "I'm sorry if I was too rough" Stell kissed my forehead "Don't worry, I loved it" I gave him a peck on the corner of his lip, then we walked back to the bus. It hurts, but it's manageable.</p>
<p>"Why did you decide to suck me at the bus again?" he, out of nowhere, asked me. </p>
<p>"Trip ko lang, bakit ba? Ayaw mo?" </p>
<p>"Wala naman akong sinabi" he ruffled my hair, then we saw Justin, whose face was even more confused than earlier. </p>
<p>"Kala ko magpapahangin kayo? Ba't pawis na pawis kayo?" he asked us. </p>
<p>"Ah-ehh-sumayaw kami, oo, diba Stell?" I nudged Stell's shoulders. He just nodded. Justin's confused looked was not erased, so we head inside the bus and took our seats</p>
<p>We made ourselves comfortable, and we were again on our way to our destination. I was about to wear my sleeping mask when I notice that Josh was missing. Did we left him? "Stell? Have you seen Josh?" he peeked through his sleeping mask. "No" he shook his head, he also looked around, then goes back to sleep. I didn't bother to ask Ken and Justin, since they were also sleeping, wrapped uo in their own blankents.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>Why is there something bobbing up and down between Ken's legs?</p>
<p>Ah. Well, I'd be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! If you read this, make sure to follow me on twt @Kryptonite_ATIN. Comments and kudos will also be lovely. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>